Much The Same
Much the Same was a melodic punk rock band from the suburbs of Chicago, Illinois, United States. Biography From Chicago, Illinois, the band began in 1999 under the name Don't Look Down and changed to Much The Same in 2001 after a legal dispute with the now-defunct New Jersey pop-punk band, Don't Look Down. They released Quitters Never Win on A-F Records in 2003 and Survive in 2006 on Nitro Records. Interestingly enough, Don't Look Down was also signed to Nitro Records. The band announced their break-up on April 23, 2007 following their first and only European tour. They reunited for a final farewell performance on March 26, 2011 at Reggie's Rock Club in Chicago. The sold out show featured both fan favorite songs and a few the band rarely, if ever, played live. Origin of Band Name After determining that the band would have to change their name, a rushed search for a new name commenced, producing largely unsatisfactory results. In frustration, McGrath started searching through a thesaurus for any word or phrase that stood out, and "much the same" stuck out due to its appearance in the lyrics of his side band's song "Big Surprise." The band decided the name was fitting, since it described the change of name as being irrelevant to the music of the band, and also served as self-deprecation acknowledging their similarity to many other popular punk bands of the time. Member Changes Lead singer and guitarist Chris "Gunner" McGrath and bassist Andy Simon started playing songs together with various people and band names beginning in 1997. When Chris decided to put out a local punk rock compilation entitled Fun With Dirt, he recruited SKG's drummer, Mike "Mook" Snoreck, to learn and record the song, and he joined immediately afterward. This marked the official beginning of the band's career. Soon afterward, Andy left to play guitar in SKG, and their bassist Adam Mufich took his place. This lineup went on to play their first appearance on the Vans Warped Tour in Chicago in 2000. Andy Simon later rejoined as a second guitarist in September 2000, only to leave again with Adam six months later, but not before recording the band's first CD, the Caught Off Guard EP. Franky Tsoukalas and Matt Haraburda replaced them before the EP was released and their picture appears in the booklet despite the fact that they did not record the songs. Six months later the incestuous emigration continued as Matt left to join Andy Simon's new band and SKG's singer/guitarist Dan O'Gorman was invited to join Much The Same. In December 2001 the new lineup recorded a 3-song demo which eventually got the band signed to Anti-Flag's label A-F Records, where they released their first full-length album, Quitters Never Win in 2003. During a later tour with A Wilhelm Scream and Break the Silence, Mook decided he was no longer interested in the touring life and left the band to pursue his new clothing company, Offset Clothing. The band found Jevin after his St. Louis, Missouri band Form Follows Failure had broken up, and invited him to join. This lineup recorded the Nitro Records release Survive. In April 2007, after the band's European tour, Chris left the band for personal reasons, with guitarist Dan O'Gorman leaving soon after, prompting the official break-up of the band. Members * Gunnar McGrath- Vocals, Guitar * Franky Tsoukalas- Bass, Vocals * Dan O'Gorman- Guitar, Vocals * Jevin Kaye- Drums Discography 'EP's' *2001 - Caught Off Guard 'Albums' *2003 — Quitters Never Win *2006 — Survive Skatepunkers *Skatepunkers Blog *Skatepunkers Forum Links *Myspace *Facebook